Where's My Love?
by chocolatechipcookielover
Summary: Plot: We all know what happens at the end of Nevermore. How the end of the world almost killed Max, destruction and chaos everywhere. Everyone says that it's over but Nudge doesn't agree. Is she right this time or just following something that's not there.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 Realization**

Now we knew. Or at least I did. We know that the scientists that experimented on us weren't sadistic or evil or demented; well again not to me. I don't know what the other think or even suspect but the scientist basically saved our lives. Like if they never experimented on us, who knows where we would be when the storm had hit. We would probably be dead or worse if we didn't have the avian dna in our blood.

But as I stare up in the night sky I couldn't help but think of what's going to happen next. I mean don't get me wrong, I love how we're finally getting to settle down after being on the run for so long, but Max has Fang; Angel has Gazzy and of course Gazzy has Iggy. But I don't have anyone like they do, and that's my problem.

Now onto my other thoughts. This can't be the end of the fight. There has to be something else. Something that everyone else isn't seeing. Just because of the end of the world that almost killed Max, doesn't mean that there won't be any more problems with people that want to end the world more. Maybe it's just that I'm so used to people wanting to hurt us that my mind won't let me be at rest; but either way I know something else is up and I'm determined to find out what it is.

**I hope you like my new story. Next week I'll update. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hello to my faithful readers and or new ones. I am dreadfully sorry that I haven't posted anything when I promised you guys that I would. I know that I have done this a few times before but there are a few things that have happened to me that I haven't been able to post my chapters or new stories.**

1.) I can only use my school computer to do it and when I would it wouldn't let me post anything

2.) My computer got reimaged and all my chapter and stories got deleted

3.) I have had a lot of homework, assignments, tests and mid-terms to study for.

4.) My Mom just passed away on Christmas day.

5.) And for reason 4 I haven't been in the mood to write

6.) Some of you may have seen my reviews and was like 'well if she's reading then why isn't she writing?'

7.) And I just haven't been in the mood to write and there's just so much drama going on in my life

8.) I'm extremely sorry for not writing and I just need to figure out a permanent schedule to actually go by so I won't disappear for a year at a time

**And now I shall be writing and updating for you guys. Just cope with me please**


	3. Wheres my love ch2

Where's My Love Ch. 2

Nudge POV

Everything is just so different here than in the city or wherever the flock would stay. Even though we almost lost millions of people including Max from the end of the world thing, it's still pretty peaceful here than anywhere else. And right now it feels really amazing to be able to just be able to spread my wings and fly instead of always walking like we use to, just to try to blend in with all the normal people. When I was little I would watch scary movies to just kind of prepare myself for any situation and I can understand why normal people would be scared to walk in a jungle or forest at night because they could just never see where they would be going or scared because they would feel like they could never get out. But since having wings, helps because you can see anything; but maybe that's because I have my supervision. Was it only months ago that I wanted to have my wings clipped just to be like a normal person? Now I laugh at that because I would probably be dead from the impact of the near apocalypse, and wondering where my flock was at, or even if they were still alive.

All the mutants tell me that everything's over whenever I ask questions about what's going to happen now. Even my flock members and anyone that works on the island who provide for us. But how can I be relieved when it's supposedly over, that's like saying 'oh it's okay that you're suffering from amnesia, all that information doesn't really matter.' When everything inside of you is nagging at your brain for any key information that you may have missed throughout your life. Any information about someone that you let slip by.

And when my gut is telling me something, it may not always be right but it always led up to something. And to make matters worse, no one's informed us about anything going on, in the outside world other than there was a lot of damage from the near end of the world. Does that mean that Dr. M will send any of the flock members to go check out the destruction from the states or the other countries? Will she send Max and Fang out to scope everything out even though Max almost died, that doesn't make her weak, because Max sure as hell won't let anyone hold her back from leading. But since Dr. M is her mom, then I'm pretty sure she'll make sure Max won't go.

Quietly and softly landing on the front steps of my treehouse, walking inside expecting to be greeted by quietness and darkness, except the whole flock including Dr. M, Ella, surprisingly Dylan; they were all shouting and arguing about something involving the destruction from the near end of the world; and a really attractive person who I've never seen before, like not even on the island new. He looked around 15 and looked like he was Hispanic. His skin tone was light brown; his height was about 5'11 and his eyes were a reddish brown color while he was dressed in dark jeans, a white shirt, with a brown rosary around his neck. He had Dark brown hair which was a short straight casual haircut style. (Colton Haynes haircut style).

When everyone was apparently done with their arguing or maybe it was because they never heard me put my input in and this was the longest I've been quiet. There was a moment of silence before Mrs. M composed herself and turned her attention to me. Her footsteps were the only things echoing in the treehouse as she approached me.

"Nudge, in regards to the world almost ending, we don't have a clue as to how bad the near end of the world caused the rest of the world. The people that do have internet are currently blowing up Fangs blog telling him what is currently going on regarding the deaths, damage, missing people and how they're going to fix it. In that case, I've decided to send some the flock members and other mutants to go help or assist anyone in need. I'm going to pair up everyone and either send them to the states or any country in need. While you and your partner will stay here and gather any information on the current situation. Understood?

Since I was in no position in saying no nor was I even going to say no, but I had one question. Yet I simply said "yes mam." As I opened my mouth, Mrs. M gave me the eye that said 'not playing games today'.

Feeling the tension from everyone on the situation, I clap my hands and say "Okay Ima need a Laptop, notebook, pen, phone and some food, so let's get moving people." And just like that the tension dissipated just like it arrived when I walked in that door; yet it left everyone in a good mood, or at least for now.


End file.
